Love, Hate it's all good
by Smiley sweetiepie
Summary: uhh i don't really know how to summarize it really. A girl Kahoko Ootori ;  Kyoya's cousin comes to Ouran and one of the host club falls in love with her TakashixKahoko
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I was the niece of a rich man. His family owned a lot of companies in Japan. My father didn't really talk a lot about his older brother, but it wasn't hard to tell that even though they didn't keep in touch he loved his brother a lot. So when I lost both him and my mother in an accident in the will it was told I was to go live with him. I admit I wasn't comfortable with it. I mean I was a niece who he barely knew so why then did I have to go live with him? I could have just stayed in California with my friends and live with one of them. I'd made many amazing friends back in the states and their parents graciously offered for me to live with them. They welcomed me into their families, but I knew that adding another mouth to feed wouldn't help any of the families so I took the ticket my uncle sent me and was on a plane to Japan. When we landed at the airport in Japan and I was heading to grab my bags I turned my phone back on. My message box was full of texts and voicemails all from my friends. I listened to a couple messages before deciding to leave the rest for when I really needed them. As I was getting my bags a man came up to me with a sign that had my name on it. Great. So they'd sent a private car and driver to get me, which was so unnecessary. I wasn't a child I could take care of myself. The driver took all my bags from me despite how many there were and brought them all out to the car. He looked as though he were struggling, but said nothing evidently to keep his pride and he had determination and then we were on our way.

As I sat in the back I pulled my phone out again and scrolled through a few of the texts I had received. One came from my best friend Danielle.

_Miss you already. Wish you didn't have to go. Going to hate Warren's class without you. Love you xoxo _ - _Danielle_

I laughed quietly. Boy was she going to have so much fun in Mr. Warren's class, I thought sarcastically to myself. Mr. Warren was our math teacher. She and I had hated him ever since the first day of ninth grade. He couldn't teach and was the rudest teacher at the school. Personally I had no idea why they kept him there. I shut my phone and shoved it away not wanting to have cried on my first day in Japan. Slowly the car rolled to a stop and the door was opened for me as I unbuckled my belt.

"Ms. Kami-sama." The driver held his hand out to me speaking in a completely formal respective tone. I placed my hand lightly in his and allowed him to help me out. The windows had been tinted so I couldn't see anything and when I stepped out of the car my jaw didn't drop, but my eyes widened slightly. The estate was quite large.

"Kami-sama I will be your driver from now on so if you need to go anywhere do not hesitate to ask." The driver spoke shaking me out of my stupor. I nodded and smiled over at him. He had kind sympathetic eyes and I he was still pretty young looking. I think I would get along well with him.

"Please do not call me Kami-sama. I'd feel much better if you called me Hikari. And if not at least Kami-chan." I practically begged him and he laughed seeming to grow more relaxed and comfortable.

"Hai Kami-chan, but only when it is just the two of us I do not think that the Ootori family would appreciate someone like me being so familiar with one of their family." He replied and I scowled.

"This isn't how it was in California. It's going to be hell trying to adjust." I sighed and he nodded.

"Alright I'll see you later I may need a ride somewhere."

"If you're looking for me just ask around for Steven." He said and I raised an eyebrow at his name.

"Not very Japanese traditional now is it?" He made a face at me and I laughed before heading up the steps.

As soon as I said my name I was brought to a huge office door and asked to sit while the maid went in. I rolled my eyes. Butlers and maids were wandering around the whole place carrying out tasks and just looking butlery and maid-like in general. Soon the same maid came out and ushered me in before shutting the door behind us.

"Hikari welcome to your new home." The man behind the desk greeted me not looking up. He seemed nice enough a little cold and distant, but otherwise nice.

"Er it's nice to meet you sir." I spoke politely unsure of why I was even meeting him. I figured since they were rich business people there would be no time for this.

"Polite and refined just like a real lady." He said finally looking up.

"Thank you." I answered stiffly and he offered a warm smile. The kind of smile he would use to win over clients and smooth over any arguments.

"You will be starting at Ouran academy tomorrow and everything has already been brought to your room. Any maid will be able to show you the way, but you will have your own personal maid her name is Aki-chan. If you need anything do not hesitate to ask. This is your new home and you are family so please feel welcome to explore and one of your cousins Kyoya will show you around when he gets home from school." He seemed to have been finished speaking as he looked down at his desk again and began writing something. I took this as a dismissal and bowed slightly before walking out of the room and shutting the obscenely large door behind me.

On first try I found out who Aki-chan was. She was a pretty Japanese girl about nineteen or twenty years old. She had a shy smile and pretty glittering eyes. She showed me to my room and when I asked her about her being my maid she said she enjoyed that for once she would have a lady to wait on. I smiled at that.

"Aki-chan I have a question. My uncle said that I was free for the day before starting school tomorrow, but I was wondering would I be allowed to go to the school and just take a quick look around?" She gave me a hesitant look so I played to her soft side, "It's just so I have a better chance at going around. Everything is so new to me it's going to be hard."

Her expression softened and she gave me a smile. A smile that reminded me a little of Danielle before she answered, "I suppose so. I'll unpack your things for you and you can go find Steven. I believe he's in the kitchen."

How she knew Steven was my driver I didn't get at first, but from the slight blush that covered her cheeks as she said his name made me suspicious that she had a thing for him. It was okay they were both around the same age well he may have been a year or two older, but that wasn't too much difference. I just hoped that there wasn't any rules about them dating. I thanked her and headed out grabbing my purse from where I dropped it on my bed before heading down the grand staircase towards the kitchen. True to her word Steven was inside eating a snack. Mm food. I shook the thought of food from my head and called his name. He smiled looking up from his plate and stood immediately as if he knew what I was going to ask already.

He led me out to the car and opened the back door for me saying, "Where too Kami-chan?"

"Ouran academy please." I grinned and he drove. I lounged comfortably in the back not needing a seatbelt as I had originally thought. Apparently since the private car had been switched to the limo there were plenty of things that would cushion my fall if I got knocked around a little bit. Besides Steven assured me that he was a careful driver. Along the way I got to know him he explained his name and how he to wasn't native to Japan and I felt better knowing I wasn't the only foreigner. We came to a stop and I rolled a window down. There were huge golden gates, which personally I thought were tacky, but it wasn't my school to run so whatever. He helped me out of the car again and told me he'd just wait for me. I nodded and turned back to face the school. I took a deep breath and headed in the whole time wishing that Danielle were here with me to face the fear of a new school.

Apparently it was lunchtime at school. I still wasn't used to the different times from here and California. It was a big difference. I wandered the halls hoping I wouldn't get lost as I stared at the pink walls and nodded politely at the students I passed. Each turned to stare at me, which I thought was rude. Just because I wasn't wearing the right uniform and looked completely like a foreigner. I looked at the uniforms with slight disgust. The buttercup yellow dresses the girls wore was ugly no hideous, but I didn't so much hate the boys' uniform. But there was no way I was going to dress up in a guy's uniform so ugly dress it was. Oh joy I couldn't wait for school tomorrow. I just kept wandering telling myself I wasn't lost denying that I wasn't because I knew I was too stubborn to admit that I was.

Somehow I ended up in front of a door that read third music room. Ooh a music room. I was a complete music lover and I pushed the door open hoping to get some help from other music students like I soon would be. Boy did I not know what I was getting into. When I opened the door I was showered with many rose petals and greeted by the sight of seven very attractive boys. Okay technically six seeing as one of those boys was clearly a girl.

"Welcome, fair maiden." The tallest blond who also happened to be the most adorned spoke as he came closer taking me around the waist and dipping me low. He held a rose out to me and I blinked confused. I thought that this was a music room not some I don't know what to call it. Pimp house? No not right. Uh er um. I was stumped as to what they were called as the blond boy continued to speak to me. I almost rolled my eyes I wasn't even listening and he thought he was turning the charm on me.

"Would you please let me up? I do not appreciate being handled by a guy that I do not know." I said trying to keep the steel out of my voice. In a moment I was standing again and the guy was sitting in a corner with a black aura around him and tracing a circle on the floor with one of his fingers. I sighed and surveyed the room in sadness. It wasn't actually used as a music room, I thought to myself. The boy girl came up to me and I seriously hoped that she wouldn't try anything on me. Instead she gave me a friendly smile.

"Hi I'm Haruhi Fujioka." She tilted her head to the side cutely. No I'm not a lesbian and no there's nothing wrong with that, but just they way she acted was cute.

"Fujioka-kun may I be blunt?" I asked and she nodded encouragingly. I took a deep breath like I had when I'd stepped into the school and asked her the question.

"Why are you dressed up like a guy?" All the boys except for the tall one with glasses and the dark stoic one looked taken back. The blond boy who'd unsuccessfully tried to woo me was in my face suddenly demanding to know how I knew.

"Tamaki-sempai let her go." The girl sighed as if this had happened before. The twins had identical worried expressions on their faces. I rolled my eyes at them as he released me from his grip.

"Look I'm not going to tell anyone. Who would I the only people I know of here are you and you already know. I was just wondering why jeesh." I muttered that last bit to myself and all gave me a relieved look.

"Who is she Kyoya-sempai?" One of the twins asked as Tamaki sempai or as I liked to think of him baka chi babbled at me. I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying though. I know it's rude, but I really didn't care he just rubbed me the wrong way for some reason. The name Kyoya caught my attention. I stepped around baka chi to see the twins looking at the tall guy with glasses who shrugged at them.

"But you're supposed to know everything how could you not know?" They questioned together. Creepy twin talk just great.

"I just don't." He said as I studied him my head tilting to the side curiously. So this was my cousin. Hmm very interesting, so he supposedly knew everything. Show off or just a quiet genius? I walked over towards them confidently in my black high-heeled boots and my skirt swishing around just above my knees.

"Kyoya-kun?" I questioned and they all turned to look at me.

"I do not mean to be rude or disrespectful, but who might you be?" He asked me everyone's eyes on me. I shrugged not caring.

"My name is Hikari Kamizuka Ootori." I replied adding my new last name onto the end. They all gasped and looked from Kyoya to me.

"You're an Ootori?" He seemed to be uncomprehending.

"Hai, you are my cousin. I'm not surprised you haven't heard of me before." I nodded to myself.

"Cousin?" He seemed quite confused as if he didn't know that he had a cousin.

"I suppose he was going to tell you tonight after school. Oops. Oh well can't change anything now. Yes I am your cousin. The daughter of your father's younger brother."

"Why are you here then?"

"Because my parents they." I faltered a tear sliding down my cheek.

"They?" A little blond boy holding a stuffed pink bunny asked coming forward. He gave me a wide-eyed pleading look and I continued.

"They were in an accident and the will said I was to live with my uncle. He said I could have anything I wanted I just I wanted to come see the school before I start tomorrow." I sighed a few more tears escaping. It was the first time that I had cried at all since their funeral. Suddenly my phone rang breaking through the silence.

"I'm sorry just a moment." I grabbed my phone from my purse and flicked it open answering the call.

"Hello?" I asked sadly into the phone. My fake happy had disappeared and my depression had kicked in.

"Kyla why does it sound like you're crying?" Danielle asked cheering me up some.

"Because I miss you and it's hard moving to Japan all by yourself." I retorted and she laughed.

"I know I'm sorry hon. I miss you everyone does."

"Wait why are you calling during lunch won't you get in trouble?" I questioned then suddenly remembered I wasn't alone. The little blond boy was staring up at me and everyone else was just watching me curiously.

"Lunch? Girl it's after school already." She laughed and I grimaced remembering the time difference.

"Oh it's only lunch round here okay got it."

"So what's happening over there?" She asked trying to sound cheerful I knew she was just doing it for me.

"Met my cousin and evidently his friends."

"Are they being nice to you?" She demanded immediately and I laughed a little.

"Yeah they're fine. Listen I've got to go I'll text you kay?" I said.

"Sure Kye bye then miss ya." She answered before hanging up. I wiped my tears away and put my phone back in my bag.

"Who was that?" The little boy asked me.

"My friend. She's all the way in California." I replied sweetly he was so cute. Absolutely adorable and I adored him.

"Ooh wow is that where you came from?" He inquired and I nodded.

"The very place. Anyways so I'm here now and I feel so uprooted I miss the warm beaches and everything."

The twins still seemed to be having difficulty with me being Kyoya's cousin because the next thing anyone said was, "But I still don't see the resemblance. You have long blond hair and are no offence short while he wears glasses, is tall and has short dark hair."

"I take after my mother's side mostly." I answered and they looked sceptical.

"What do I have to do to prove it?" I sighed exasperated and Kyoya seemed to notice. He came and put an arm around me.

"Please leave my cousin alone. She is obviously still tired from her flight." He told them and I smiled up gratefully at him. Kyoya accepting me seemed to be enough for them so I was allowed to sit and rest. Apparently I had interrupted a meeting so I just leaned back against the chair and shut my eyes. Kyoya had been right I was tired. Really tired. Pretty soon despite their loud voices I fell asleep.

**Mitsukuni's [POV]**

Mitsukuni watched the pretty blonde girl, as he wasn't interested in the meeting. She must have been really tired because she closed her eyes settled back comfortably and fell asleep. How did he know? She didn't snore, but her breathing became slower and calmer and she looked peaceful.

"Takashi look." He nudged his cousin gently taking his attention away from the other hosts to look at the sleeping girl.

Without a word he watched as Takashi stood strode over to the girl and picked her up without waking her. He carried her gently to one of the more comfortable couches and settled her head on a pillow. Mitsukuni wanting to help went over and put Usa-chan his bunny in her arms smiling satisfied as he saw her arms wrap around the bunny cuddling it to her. She let out a content sigh and Takashi pulled the blanket over her. When the two cousins turned back to the hosts they were all watching her with calm expressions. Something about this girl made them stop arguing about what they had been discussing previously.

Suddenly she started thrashing around underneath the blanket clutching Usa-chan as if it were a life preserver. He watched the pure horror and terror on her sleeping face. They all did wondering what was wrong. One of her hands reached out as if she were searching for another and they were all surprised when Takashi took her hand. Even more surprisingly she calmed down. Her tossing and turning stopped and she relaxed her expression softening. They all stared at her and Takashi. He couldn't stay there until she woke up they had class soon. All couldn't figure out what to do until Kyoya spoke up.

"She is my cousin. I should wake her up and send her home. She's too exhausted to go anywhere anyway." He said and Mitsukuni was secretly relieved. He was worried about Hikari. She looked frightened before Takashi took her hand. Slowly agreeing with him they let Kyoya sit next to his cousin stepping back to give the two some room. He shook her gently as if she were the most important person in the world and watched as she opened her eyes rubbing them letting go of the bunny momentarily. They didn't hear what he said, but she nodded and started crying before throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his shirt. He felt Takashi take a step forward, but Kyoya did something they'd never seen him do. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. Embracing her and stroking her hair making them aware of how important she was to him. He was never like this with his clients of the club it shocked the club quite a bit. Mitsukuni gave a little sigh of relief as he saw the smile on her face despite the tears. He liked her smile. It made her face light up and she looked just like an angel to him. And from the way Takashi watched her he knew that she was going to be important not only to Kyoya, but to his cousin as well. He didn't mind that Takashi had given some attention to Hikari. He liked Hikari she was nice and she knew how to handle Tamaki. It was nice for once to have another girl around.

**Hikari/Kyla's [POV]**

I couldn't believe it. I had barely met Kyoya yet I felt completely comfortable with him. Well comfortable enough to cry in front of him. He was a cousin I had never met before and yet he comforted me like I was his little sister with scraped knees. I had been having a nightmare. A nightmare since that day that horrible, horrible day and it haunted me long before my parents had had the accident. I didn't want to relive it who would? But every night I would and end up crying about it. Each day though I would act like nothing happened because I didn't want anyone to know. I couldn't I would have died of shame. He hugged me understanding the severity of the nightmare even if I hadn't given him any details.

"Shh Hikari shh it's okay. Do you want to go home and sleep?" He murmured and I shook my head.

"Can't I just stay in here and wait for you?" I whispered and he nodded. I pulled back to look at him a smile crossing my face.

"Thank you. Oh Steven is still outside waiting for me." I frowned and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Steven?"

"Steven is my driver." I replied and he nodded relaxing. I almost rolled my eyes you'd think he thought that Steven was my boyfriend. Mhm not happening. I didn't have a boyfriend.

"Well I'll send him home you can ride home with me after school. Well and after the club event is over." He amended and I nodded again. A bell rang and I knew he was going to leave. Call me crazy, but I didn't want him to leave so soon and when I looked over at the other club members I noticed the stoic one watching me with an expression in his what I assumed to be normally blank eyes. I couldn't quite get what the expression was, but I knew it was somewhat protective. All of them filed out of the room Kyoya last Mitsukuni I learned was the boy who had the pink bunny. I felt a rush of joy when I realized he had given me the bunny while I was sleeping. I handed it back to him with a small smile and mouthed 'thank you' to him before he left. He had been the second last one to leave.

So Kyoya left me with assurance he would be back and I lay back on the couch unsure of what to do until he came back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

After lounging on the couch for what seemed like hours I got up stretching. I was bored so I wandered around the humongous room taking a look at everything. Many different pieces of art were placed around the room and in the back were change rooms and a kitchen filled with ingredients and everything needed to cook. I supposed they made snacks here right? I did my fair share of baking and cooking back in California so why not. I slipped my favourite purple sweater off and that left me in my tank top and skirt.

I rolled up my sleeves (metaphorically of course since I'd taken my sweater off already) and prepared myself to start cooking. Cooking relaxed me and somehow I ended up humming as I waited almost patiently for the timer to go off. Everything had already been cleaned up during the process of making it all so I had nothing really to do. There were cakes, cookies, muffins, pies and other pastries I enjoyed making all sitting in the over baking away merrily and I went into the freezer to check on the cheesecake. I had changed the temperature to make it freeze faster and when I pulled it out and touched it lightly with a knife I found it was perfect.

"Hikari!" and "Kari-chan!" I heard people calling my name just as I was pulling the delicious smelling desserts out of the oven. I pulled the last cake out and shut the over door pushing it up and closed with my ankle before taking my oven mitts off and going out to the front room. All of them were sniffing at the air their expressions hungry.

"Kyoya." I sang throwing my arms around him as if I were a little girl greeting her older brother when he came home from school. Cooking had really put me in a good mood. He laughed and hugged me before I let go and smiled at the rest of them even Tamaki because I was in that much of a good mood.

"It smells so good in here." The twins drooled. I knew all their names now because their pictures and names had been mounted on the walls.

"I was bored so I started baking and stuff. It's all done do you want some?" I giggled and they all nodded enthusiastically except Kyoya who smiled widely. Haruhi offered to help as I told everyone to sit down and I was sort of grateful. There were a lot of things back in the kitchen which I wouldn't have been able to carry by myself.

"Thanks Fujioka-kun." I smiled and she followed me to the kitchen.

"You don't have to be so formal. You can call me Haruhi-chan if you want. Honey-sempai even calls me Haru-chan." She laughed and I did too knowing that I'd already made a friend here for that I was glad. She pulled a silver cart out, which was our rescue since I had made a lot and then we stacked eight plates and forks as well as a bunch of serving knives. Wheeling it back out we found the boys all laughing with each other. I smiled it reminded me of back home despite the fact that there were many more guys then in my normal group.

"Who wants to try what?" I asked cheerfully to which they replied everything making me giggle and Haruhi and I gave a piece of everything to everyone. They waited until everyone had a plate before all digging in hungrily. I was satisfied with the sounds I heard, as they tasted the treats. I had been sitting next to Honey who threw his arms around me and crawled onto my lap.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. It's sooooo good." His eyes lit excited and happy. He really loved sweets.

"No problem. I had fun baking them all anyways so it doesn't matter." I was happy he was happy. All the 'thank you' s that I received and the smiles warmed my heart. It felt good to be accepted.

"So after the event we can go home Hikari." Kyoya spoke up and I nodded looking from my plate of desserts to him.

"Sure, but one question what exactly does you're club do?" I inquired.

"We entertain girls. Each host has girls who want to be around them so they entertain those girls until their time is up." What he said brought me back to the whole pimp house thing, but I still didn't think that was what it was called so I said nothing. I simply nodded knowing it would offend some asking if it was a pimp house.

"Okay I can wait." I said and began clearing the table and putting it back on the cart to take back to the kitchen. I would wash the plates put away the leftovers then hopefully find something productive to do. I ended up wandering around the back as the hosts did their thing. I deeply wished that I had decided to bring my guitar so I could practice, but I hadn't so I peeked out of the curtains to watch.

I don't know how those girls fell for that phoney act of Tamaki's, but they seemed to really enjoy it. I rolled my eyes and looked around at the others. The twins seemed to be playing a game with their guests who seemed greatly interested while Honey spoke enthusiastically with his and Mori sitting next to him as stoic as ever. Haruhi interested me the most. She had surprised me by admitting she was a host and I wondered how that worked. But then I realized that these girls believed she was a guy. How they didn't know the truth really confused me. It wasn't hard to look at her and realize she was a girl. Kyoya answered questions in a cool calm manner which seemed to appeal to the girls around him and I was impressed. Each of the boys managed to keep a steady amount of clients. It was interesting to see.

But in the end jet lag won. I had fallen asleep again by the end of their time and found myself being shaken gently awake.

"Hikari. Kyoya will be looking for you." My eyes opened and then grew wide as I saw Mori was the one waking me up. We were all alone in the back room. He had said a lot, which was strange but then he'd never said anything before so… My eyes started to droop tiredly again as my exhaustion took over. He sighed and then did something unexpected. He leaned down and kissed me. And it wasn't one of those kisses on the cheek nope it was kiss on the mouth. I was instantly awake then. He seemed to realize this and broke it. I sat there dazed and confused. Had his intention for kissing me just to wake me up? I looked up at him wide eyed and he just looked down at me.

"Takashi." I heard Honey's call before I could say anything and he turned away heading back out leaving me there with no idea what exactly happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I'd been sitting there for a good five minutes when Kyoya came into the back evidently searching for me. I just sat there frozen until he noticed me there and strode towards me.

"Hikari you ready to go now?" He asked and I nodded numbly still wondering about the kiss as my lips tingled. He grabbed his bag and I followed him out. He called his goodbyes and when I looked at Mori he was watching me checking my expression. I blushed and ran the few steps to catch up with Kyoya hiding my face in the back of his uniform blazer. I followed him blindly out the door and down to the car trusting him completely as I didn't want to look up again.

"Hikari is everything alright?" Kyoya's voice broke through my thoughts as we rode silently towards the house in the back of his limo. I nodded absently and went back to thinking about the kiss. It was unlike the others that I'd ever had. I compared them to the ones that were soft and sweet and then the other ones flashed through my mind and I shuddered.

"Seriously what happened?" He asked and I just shifted closer until I was curled up next to him. He made me feel safe. Safer then I had felt in a while. But I still couldn't shake Mori's kiss from my head. It was like it was ingrained in my mind. I was distracted even as he helped me out of the car. I skipped dinner and stayed in my room hoping no one would bother me. I had enough to deal with I didn't want any sympathy or any pity. I changed brushed my teeth despite my not having any dinner and got into bed early. But that didn't stop me from having nightmares.

I thrashed around whimpering frightened. I didn't know what to do. My eyes popped open and I sobbed quietly. The tears streamed down my face and my head throbbed painfully like it did every time I cried. I wanted to sleep I was so tired, but I was too scared that if I fell back asleep I would have the nightmare again. It was always the same and no matter how many times I had the nightmare it would always scare me.

My door opened quietly and Kyoya walked in silently. He sat down next to me on the bed and stroked my hair. He said nothing and I didn't either we just sat there him comforting me and me crying uncontrollably. He didn't question why I was crying, but from the way he grimaced at me I knew eventually he would ask, but my head throbbed so much I couldn't think about it. Eventually my sobs settled to hiccups and then died down to complete silence. My eyes drifted slowly shut and for once I didn't dream of anything. I had blissful dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**Kyoya's [POV]**

Kyoya sighed to himself as he watched his cousin sleep. It had taken a while, but he'd finally managed to get her to fall asleep again after many, many tears had fallen. He wondered so badly about what made her so fearful so frightened. What had happened to her besides her parents' deaths that had scarred her so badly? He knew it wasn't her parents' deaths somehow he just knew it was something else. But he couldn't figure it out Eventually deciding that she wasn't going to have a nightmare and wake up again he crept back to his room and lay back ready to fall asleep. The only problem he had was he couldn't. The mystery behind Hikari kept him up. He knew that it would keep him up. And he was right the more he thought about it the later it got and he ended up not sleeping the whole night.

**Hikari/Kyla's [POV]**

When I woke up I was alone and sunlight was filtering in through my transparent curtains. Kyoya had left sometime after I had fallen asleep and I hoped that I hadn't caused him too much inconvenience for him. Just as I was getting up I heard a knock at the door and Momo-chan opened the door.

"Good morning Kami-sama. Today is your first day of Ouran academy. Would you like me to bring you up some breakfast?" She questioned going to the curtains and pulling them open and then going to my closet and pulling out the hideous uniform for me to put on.

"You can call me Kami-chan or Hikari-chan you know. And no thank you Aki-chan I'm not hungry. I'm going to shower then I'm going to head to school." I replied and she nodded fixing my bed before putting the ugly dress on my bed and bowing before heading for the door.

"If you need me just call." She said before leaving and I immediately went to the shower. It would definitely take me a while to get used to the whole personal maid thing, but eventually I'd get used to it. I showered for a long time using up quite a bit of hot water just putting off wearing the uniform and going to school. But I knew I couldn't put it off forever. I turned the shower off towelled dry and changed into my new uniform. I was surprised though to see that the uniform didn't look too bad when it was worn. I mean at first it look quite ugly and horrid, but it was comfortable and didn't look too bad. I packed my bag quickly and on a whim grabbed my guitar case before heading out and down the stairs to the front door.

"Good morning Hikari." Kyoya spoke startling me slightly. I hadn't been paying attention to anything around me and realized that he had come up beside me.

"Good morning Kyo-chan." I replied biting my lip. I had been beginning to wonder how he had known that I was crying the night before.

"How did you know?" I asked quietly and he gave me a politely confused look. I knew he was pretending he just didn't seem to want to say anything.

"My room is next to yours. I could hear you through the walls." He muttered finally and I was horrified. Had I been that loud that you could hear me through the walls? Well according to him I had been.

"I'm so sorry Kyo-chan." I apologized hanging my head. His hand went under my chin and forced me to look at him. I grimaced though because he looked as though he had gotten little sleep. I knew it was my fault. I just knew it.  
"It's fine now have you eaten breakfast?" He questioned and I shook my head he cast me a disapproving look and dragged me to the dining room to eat something. Finally when he was satisfied that I had eaten enough and believe me had watched me like a hawk as he ate his own breakfast we left for school.

"Hikari." I heard Honey's high-pitched whine and it broke me from my thoughts. Jeez was I distracted.

"I'm sorry Honey-chan. What were you saying?" I cooed at him letting him crawl into my lap. He was apparently acting more like a child then he ever had before. The twins were watching us and I rolled my eyes. Hikaru and Kaoru had been watching me a lot lately. Why I had no idea, but I really was too distracted to care anyway.

"I was asking if you wanted to eat cake with me?" He huffed sounding slightly hurt I hadn't been listening to him.

"Oh sure if you want." I replied and let him slide out of my lap pull me up to my feet and drag me across the room. I ate a slice of cake with him not really tasting it. Sure it was good, but I was too distracted to really notice. Then the door opened. Instantly I knew who it was because of Honey's expression lighting up excitedly.

"Takashi~" He sang racing towards him dropping usa-chan onto his chair and climbing up onto Takashi's shoulders.

"Mitsukuni." He answered his normal expressionless tone full of joy.

"Come on let's go finish eating cake with Kari-chan." Takashi nodded his gaze catching mine and I blushed red staining my cheeks. I looked away shifting so that my hair came out of where it was tucked behind my ear and I hid behind the curtain of my hair. I kept my eyes carefully on my plate as they sat down.

"Honey-chan I'm going to go check to see if Haru-chan needs help. I'll see you later." He pouted and threw himself towards me causing me to automatically catch him.

"Okay fine. I'll talk to you later Hikari." He giggled at me and I nodded before setting him back in his seat and then walking to the back room to look for Haruhi. I smiled knowing I would be able to help seeing as she looked extremely frazzled.

"Haruhi leave this stuff to me. You should be entertaining your customers." I took the tea ingredients from her and she nodded gratefully.

"Thanks Hikari." She seemed so relieved as she straightened her outfit and then walked back out to the front to entertain her guests. I finished preparing the tea adding a drop of honey since that was always what I did for my tea and took the tray out to find out whom this was for. It turned out it was for Kyoya and his guests. He looked up when I set the tea in front of them.

"Hikari how come you're serving the tea? You're a guest." He sounded upset about this and I just smiled sweetly at him.

"Kyo-chi I gave Haruhi a break he has guests to entertain too plus he has homework. Give him a break would you? Besides I wasn't doing much anyways I thought I'd make myself useful." I looked at his guests who were watching me expectantly and gave them a shy innocent smile. They cooed and I batted my eyelashes at them.

"I'm so sorry to bother you ladies when you're spending time with my cousin, but I thought I would give Haruhi-kun a break and bring the tea to you pretty ladies myself." I spoke in my little girl voice and the squealed hugging each other.

"Aww Kyoya-sempai you're little cousin is adorable." They cooed at me, "So Kawaii."

I smiled at them happily, "Thank you, but I have to go now I've got to get the others their tea or they'll be wondering where it went."

"Okay bye Hikari-chan we'll see you later." They cooed and I flashed them a happy smile before skipping off with the empty tray to get the next round of tea. I was cleaning the dishes after dropping tea of at Tamaki's table when someone came up behind me. I was so distracted with my thoughts and washing the dishes that I didn't hear his approach until he spoke my name.

"Hikari." His deep voice was alluring though I didn't think he did it on purpose. I dropped the soapy washcloth on the ground and graciously he picked it up handing it back to me. He then reached down and pressed his lips to mine. I shivered and pushed up on the tips of my toes so he wouldn't have to reach down so far. He deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around my waist picking me up and sitting me on the counter so he didn't have to reach so far. I guess me standing on my tiptoes wasn't tall enough. Curse my short 5'3 height.

"Should we be doing this?" I asked breathlessly breaking the kiss.

"It's what I want is it what you want?" He questioned back I loved his voice it made me weak in the knees suddenly I was glad I wasn't standing otherwise I would have fallen. I was about to answer him when I heard Kyoya calling my name.

"Hikari time to go home!" When he shouted to me it broke through everything. I suddenly realized what I had been doing and felt the heat of my blush. I didn't look at him as I hopped down from the counter grabbed my bag from the chair and raced out to the front room where everyone else was.

"There you are Hikari." Kyoya said looking up from where he was packing his laptop away. Before I could say anything Tamaki glomped me.

"Ooh my daughter you were so adorable today!" He twirled me around and around squeezing the life out of me.

"Not… Not. Breathing." I managed to choke out and in a second Kyoya had smacked him on the head with a rolled up magazine. I was released and fell to the ground trying to gain all the oxygen that he had taken from me back. I gasped for breath and it took a couple of minutes for me to be able to speak and in that time Kyoya had been scolding Tamaki for choking me the twins backing Kyoya up.

"Are you alright Hikari?" I was lifted from the ground and set on my feet an arm wrapping around my waist. I looked up and blushed deeply it was Takashi. My ears burned yikes this was going to be difficult. Just then my phone rang. I pulled it from my bag and flipped it open.

"Moshi, moshi." I said and was delighted by the voice that greeted me from the other end.

"Yo little cousin."

"Ehhh Sasu-kun?" I hadn't heard from Sasuke in so long.

"Yup I've got a surprise for you." He sounded as if he were nodding.

"What kind?" I questioned excitedly.

"Look out the window." As soon as the words left his mouth I raced towards the window to find a figure sitting outside on a motorcycle looking up at me. He waved the phone at me and I gave a small shriek of surprise.

"You're here!" I squealed loudly not caring that everyone was staring at me.

"Yup come on me and the others wanted to see you again."

"Ehhh the others are here too? Oh my god it's been too long. Kay I'll be down in a sec. Bye love you Sasu-kun." I was practically jumping for joy. I shut the phone and turned to the boys.

"Kyo-chi I'll see you at home I've got a ride. Byeeee~" I hurriedly placed a kiss on his cheek before racing out the door to meet my cousin.

**Takashi's [POV]**

Takashi was kind of mad that Kyoya had interrupted them. He'd been so close to find out if she liked him back. But then the way she'd kissed him back made him sure that that she at least found him attractive. But when they'd heard Kyoya's voice things changed. She wouldn't even look at him as she went out to her cousin. He'd stood frozen there for a couple of minutes just thinking about her lips against his. But finally recovering enough to head back out to see Hikari on the floor gasping for breath and Kyoya and the twins chewing Tamaki out. Automatically he went and helped her out, but couldn't help but keep a protective arm wrapped around her waist.

"Are you okay Hikari?" He asked her and she looked up her cheeks turning red. Then her phone rang. She picked it up and her face lit up. She was so beautiful. He was preoccupied watching her face that he only caught part of the conversation. Who was Sasu-kun? Jealousy raged through him as she left his grasped and raced over to the window only to squeal, "You're here!"

"Ehhh the others are here too? Oh my god it's been too long. Kay I'll be down in a sec. Bye love you Sasu-kun." He felt his heart stop when she said that. She loved another guy. She wasn't his. Numbly he watched her kiss her cousin on the cheek goodbye and then out the door.

They all gathered around the window to see her race to the figure that'd gotten of his motorcycle to catch her in a hug. He pulled his helmet off laughing as she spoke and then placing a kiss on the top of her head. She giggled her perfectly curled golden hair bouncing off her shoulders. God she was beautiful to him. The guy handed her a helmet, which she placed on her head pushing the visor up. He was busy replacing his helmet on his head and then pointed up at the window that Takashi and the hosts were all staring at them from. She looked up waved, blew them a kiss before getting on the motorcycle behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

He was angry. How could that guy put his arms around his Hikari? But then she wasn't his Hikari. Evidently she was that guy's Hikari. His heart was aching as he watched her disappear on the back of that guy's motorcycle. Tightening his hands into fists he turned and walked away from the window remembering the too painful memory.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

**Hikari's [POV]**

After hanging out with Sasuke and my other cousins they dropped me off at my new home, which was Kyoya's. Kyoya was waiting up as I expected he would. He was sitting in my room typing on his laptop waiting for me. I shut the door quietly behind me and he looked up.

"I was wondering when you'd get home Hikari." He told me and I smile sheepishly at him.

"Sorry Kyo-chan, but I haven't seen Sasuke and the others in so long. I couldn't not go with him."

"Hikari do you have any idea how worried I was. I almost sent the entire police force looking for you. I have no choice, but to forbid you from seeing them until I can decide whether they're safe enough for you to hang around." He pinched the bridge of his nose shutting the lid of his laptop.

"Kyo-chan you can't forbid me from seeing my family." His head snapped up at that.

"Family?"

"Hai, Sasuke and the others are my cousins. From my mother's side. And they're not dangerous. They kept me safe last time." I let it slip and through the glare bouncing off his glasses I could see his eyes widen.

"Last time?" He questioned his voice raising and he stood up taking a step towards me. Oops.

"Uhm nothing big there's no need to worry." I said quickly and he glared at me.

"What family business are they in?" He demanded and I cringed away from him.

"Uh they're family are the leaders of the biggest Japanese mafia gang." I admitted meekly and he exploded with anger.

"That's it forbidden! You are forbidden from seeing them. They're dangerous and are going to get you killed. I can't believe this." He stormed out the door slamming it shut behind him causing me to wince and tears to form in my eyes. I threw myself onto my bed crying into my pillow until I fell asleep.

The next morning I stalked out of the estate before Kyoya. My driver Steven took me to school and I leaned my head against the tinted window my eyes drifting shut. They stung from crying so much last night and I know they were bloodshot and puffy. I applied cream underneath and around my eyes to get rid of the puffiness before Steven opened the door and helped me out. Last night before I'd fallen asleep I'd made a promise to myself I wouldn't talk to any of the hosts until Kyoya apologized for yelling at me and trying to forbid me from seeing my cousins and other family.

So when I got to the classroom and the twins and Haruhi were already in there I sat in my seat and ignored their stares. I stared at the empty board crossing my arms over my chest. Then two arms wrapped around my waist and I knew what was coming next.

"Don't even. I'm mad go away I'm not talking to you any of you so just leave me alone." I shrieked at them before they could even speak. I was out of my seat in seconds and racing for the door tears forming in my eyes again. Ugh not again. I ran blindly for the door through the blur of tears only to bump into something solid. As I fell backwards I thought it was a wall I had bumped into, but when two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back up I knew I'd bumped into someone.

"Huh? Kari-chan what's the matter?" That was Honey's voice I wiped my tears away to find Takashi and Honey staring down at me. I wasn't supposed to talk to any of them. I squirmed in his grip trying to get away. He seemed to understand this. Honey had hopped down from Takashi's shoulders to go talk to the twins to find out what they had done to me. Takashi leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'll let you go for now wait for me in the garden."

Suddenly I was free. I glanced at him once and then raced away from him tears streaking down my face. I slumped down onto a bench in the garden unsure really of why I was here. And then a group of girls Kyoya had been entertaining from the day before found me.

"Aww Hikari-chan what's the matter sweetie?" They cooed to me all sitting around me and hugging me. I didn't mind them they were harmless nice people. I cried and they stroked my hair murmuring comforting words to me.

"Thank you for staying with me. I had a fight with Kyo-chan he yelled at me. I was just sad." I said my blue eyes widening.

"You had a fight with Kyoya-sempai?" They questioned eyes widening too. I nodded innocently and they grew angry.

"Well then we won't go see him until he apologizes." They spoke determinedly and I smiled shaking my head.

"You're the best you know that?" I giggled at them making them turn red.

"It's nothing. We can't let people be mean to our little Hikari-chan." Then they introduced themselves to me. Suddenly I had a new group of friends. There was Sayaka, Reika, Kikuri, Kahoko, and Sutame. They were all so nice to me.

"Oops sorry Hikari we've got to go we have gymnastics practice." Sayaka told me and I was a little disappointed my new friends had to leave me. They got up all hugging me goodbye and then disappeared into the school to go to their class. I was sitting on the bench relaxing slightly when he appeared from the shadows startling me.

"So that's why you were crying." Takashi spoke his voice coming from behind me. He came and sat next to me wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close to him. I relaxed for once not feeling nervous around him.

"You know you don't have to be nice about this. If you're uncomfortable you can just tell me to let go." He said and I looked up at him shocked. Uncomfortable with it? I looked up and saw the hurt in his normally expressionless eyes. Oh. Right he didn't know Sasuke was my cousin. I liked him I really did. But I wasn't supposed to be talking to any of the guys. But I was too tempted. I moved so that I was kneeling my legs on either side of his two legs and then sat myself on his lap. He looked surprised and I grinned mischievously.

"Takashi. Do you want to know who Sasu-kun is?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his face towards mine. He gave me a serious look and nodded. I pulled myself up slightly my face inches from his.

"He's my cousin." I said and then I kissed him. He sat frozen for a moment as if processing the information and then all at once he was kissing me back. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me as close to him as possible. Eventually I had to break away to breathe. And when I did I laid my head against his chest and snuggling up close to him contently. He stroked my hair causing me to let out a sigh and he chuckled.

"I can't believe that I was jealous of your cousin." He murmured his voice close to my ear.

"You were jealous?" I questioned looking up at him and he nodded an amused smile crossing his face.

"Of course how could I not?" He told me and I giggled.

"Well I'm glad you know that you don't have to be jealous anymore. You have me are you okay with that?" I asked him.

"Better then okay. Ecstatic." He told me placing a kiss on my lips. I giggled and then reluctantly slipped off his lap.

"I've got to get to class Takashi and so do you." I said and he nodded seeming just as reluctant as me.

"I'll see you later." He pressed his lips swiftly to mine once and then I skipped off happily feeling his eyes on my back as I left. What I didn't notice was that there were yet another set of eyes on me only these were filled with hatred, but I would soon find out.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: This is actually two chapters... I hope you enjoy XD **_

Chapter six

**Still Hikari's [POV]**

I made it back to class a happy smile lighting my face. The twins and Haruhi seemed to see the difference, but then how could they not my expressions were completely different. I sat in my seat cheerfully

and waited for lessons to begin and end. It was the end of the day before I knew it and I was headed to see Takashi who I knew as just heading to Kendo practice. I was grabbed from behind and shoved to the ground. They pulled at my hair kicked my sides and hit me. I struggled against them, but I couldn't get free. They stomped their feet on my side and I cried out in pain.

"Keep away from Mori-sempai he's Ayama-sama's." The girls all sneered at me as they beat me. I curled up into a ball as they continued to beat me whimpering.

"No. He loves me." I managed to get out gasping as one kicked me in the stomach then in the chest.

"Want to bet?" She laughed cruelly. They all picked me up and shoved me towards the direction I had been going in before they'd hurt me. They pushed me around the corner and my heart broke. There was Takashi kissing another girl. Tears formed in my eyes and not because of the pain from being beaten mercilessly it was from that painful image.

"You see? Now keep away from him or face the consequences." The same girl sneered and then shoved me away back around the corner. That was fine I couldn't handle that scene anyways. They hit me a few more times and then left me laughing cruelly. I held the tears back as I stumbled my way to the third music room. I was so hurt, but it wasn't from being beaten it was from Takashi. He'd killed me. As soon as I saw that painful picture he shattered my heart shredded it and destroyed me.

The door was open and I was glad because I didn't have the energy lift my arms let alone open a door. I managed to get inside my vision going hazy and dots blacking out some of the hazy vision. I fell to the ground just as I saw Sayaka and the girls fighting with Kyoya and the hosts Haruhi trying to stay out of the fight. That's why she noticed me first.

"Hikari!" She shouted racing towards me and pulling me into her arms. Everyone stopped arguing and rushed towards me.

"Hikari what happened?" Kyoya questioned and I coughed blood clogging up my throat. I was breathing rapidly trying to get enough air into me. I couldn't breathe properly. I didn't answer tears streaked down my face.

"He…He… I HATE HIM!" I used the last of my energy to get it out before my entire vision went black and I passed out.

**Haruhi's [POV]**

"Hikari! Hikari! Hikari!" Kyoya shouted at his cousin trying to wake her. I stared down at her beaten face. She looked horrible. Blood matted her hair and her last outburst had made me wonder slightly what was wrong. But then as Kyoya wasn't being his usual logical self I had to do it.

"Hikaru Kaoru help me take her to the couch. Someone get me a first aid kit hurry up." I fixed my grip on her and then we transferred her from the floor to the couch.

"Let's go hurry up." I snapped and then her phone fell to the ground. I picked it up.

"Someone call Sasu-kun he's going to want to know." Sayaka one of the girls who had come storming in angrily before club hours took it and flipped through her phonebook and began calling a number. It happened so fast the invincible shadow king started crying. He wasn't going to be any help. I couldn't help her. It was too much. I whipped my phone out and called 911. I had no choice. Kyoya went in the ambulance with her while the others and I took Tamaki's limo. I waited impatiently biting my lip as we drove towards the hospital. I just hoped she would be okay.

**Kyoya's [POV]**

Tears slipped down his face as he stared at his poor beaten little cousin. She looked so broken and destroyed as he stared down at her form. Oh god he hoped she was okay. He couldn't do anything, but cry and hope for the best as they sped towards the hospital. All he could think about was last night when he had yelled at her. Those were the last words that he had said to her. He just wished she would be okay he made a promise to god that if she would be okay that he would make it up to her. He would do anything just to keep his little cousin alive, healthy and happy.

"I'm so sorry Hikari." He whispered heartbroken. He followed the paramedics as they brought her through the halls of the familiar hospital. He was glad it was one of his family's that meant he could keep track of her better. But as they pulled her into surgery he was held back and he broke down crying even further.

It was agony waiting for her to come out of surgery. They all sat in a private sitting room waiting anxiously for her to come out of surgery. He kept praying she would be alright. Then he burst in.

"Where is she?" The same blond haired boy from before demanded immediately. He stalked towards Kyoya, but Kyoya simply sat there tears falling.

"She's in surgery." Haruhi told the boy.

"Oh god no. We never should have left her alone at that school." He sounded broken as he fell to his knees on the cold linoleum tiled floors. He put his head in his hands.

"It's okay Hikari is strong she'll pull through. But who are you?"

"Sasuke Ito. Hikari is my cousin." He replied his voice muffled by his hands.

"Her cousin. Oh. Makes sense you look sort of like her." Haruhi continued to speak softly to Sasuke comforting him. Everything went quiet everyone crying until the door opened and the doctor strode in. He opened his mouth and what he said they knew was inevitable, but they still couldn't help, but gasp at the news.

**Mitsukuni's [POV]**

Mitsukuni raced through the hall towards his cousin. He knew that Takashi loved Hikari and he would want to know what happened. He was in kendo. Mitsukuni just hoped that Hikari was okay. They'd taken her to the hospital.

"TAKASHI!" He shouted bursting through the gym doors. All of the Kendo members bowed at him and Takashi turned to him.

"Mitsukuni what's the matter?" His cousin asked blissfully unaware of her condition.

"Hikari. It's Hikari. She's. She's hurt. They took her to the hospital." Takashi's practice sword dropped and he strode to the door right passed Mitsukuni. He followed his cousin worriedly. He went through the halls in the opposite direction of where he should have been going. Mitsukuni was followed confused until he found himself standing behind Takashi in front of a bunch of girls. They were laughing and mocking something. Mitsukuni recognized some of them. They were his and Takashi's regulars. Suddenly Takashi grabbed the leader and shoved her against the wall.

"What did you do to her?" He demanded angrily and she looked shocked.

"N…Nothing Mori-sempai." She stammered, but it was quiet for a minute and then he heard it. It was a recording.

_ "Stay away from Mori-sempai he's Ayama-sama's." One of the girls sneered. _There were sounds of whimpering and something hitting something else. Then Mitsukuni's heart nearly stopped at the next voice he heard.

_"No. He loves me." Hikari choked out. _Then they heard a gasp from the recording. One of the girls tried to turn it off, but both him and Takashi glared at her.

"Leave it." Mitsukuni spoke harshly.

_"Want to bet?" Came the cruel girl's voice. _Then more hitting, _"You see? Now keep away from him or face the consequences." _Cruel laughter and then the recording stopped. Mitsukuni felt tears form in his eyes and he hurriedly wiped them away before glaring at the girls.

"All of you girls are banned forbidden from ever coming back to the host club." He told them as Takashi released the girl falling to his knees. The girls started crying hugging each other and trying to protest, but Mitsukuni had had enough. He and Takashi had to get to the hospital to see if she was okay.

"Enough. That's it. You hurt my friend. You are not allowed to come back." He spoke again and they ran off crying even Ayama. His expression softened and he walked towards his cousin.

"Takashi. It's not your fault. Now come on we've got to get to the hospital." He said gently and placed a hand on Takashi's shoulder. He couldn't stand to see his cousin so upset. Takashi kept his head in his hands, but Mitsukuni could tell he was crying. Slowly Takashi got up picked up Mitsukuni, but before they walked away he bent down and picked up the tape recording the girls had dropped. And that's when Mitsukuni knew that Takashi was going to take responsibility for her getting hurt. He was going to blame himself no matter how much he would be told it wasn't his fault.

**Kyoya's [POV]**

Everyone crowded around Hikari's bed in the ICU. Her face was swollen and her arms and legs covered with bruises. Around her head a bandage was wrapped and Kyoya felt guilty. His poor baby cousin lay there unconscious and helpless. Looking around he saw everyone crying. That's when Honey and Mori came in. Mori looked beaten up, but not in the literal term. He looked as though he was dead. He knew that Mori-sempai liked Hikari, but he hadn't known how much.

"How is she?" Honey asked.

"A couple of her veins popped so she has internal bleeding and was really beaten up. She hasn't woken, but she just got out of surgery so it's expected. There was bleeding in her brain so they don't know if she'll have brain damage or not." Came Haruhi's soft reply. Oh god. Just hearing it again hit him like a truck. He knelt beside the bed taking her hand. He should have taken better care of her. He should have protected her. He was racked with guilt. Oh god he hoped she would be okay.

Chapter seven

**Hikari's [POV]**

The steady beeping stirred me. Oh god my body ached everywhere. Why did it feel like I'd been run over by a bus? I stirred trying to open my eyes, but found I couldn't. It felt like they were glued shut. I settled for groaning in pain.

"Hikari. Hikari I'm so sorry. Hikari can you hear me?" A hand squeezed mine , but I couldn't squeeze it back.

"I'm so sorry." The voice kept saying again and again. I finally was able to place a name to the voice I heard. It was Kyoya.

"K…Kyo." I managed to get out, but my through was killing me. It burned.

"Hikari oh thank god you're okay." He gasped in relief.

"Kyo.." I moaned in pain.

"I'm so sorry Hikari. I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry." He kept repeating. My head throbbed. I really had to work if I wanted to get a full sentence out.

"S…" Damn it. One more try.

"What?" He asked me and I sighed inwardly. One last try.

"Shut up." I got out and he laughed and sniffled. He was crying. I tried to tell my body to move. But all I got was my hand twitching. Why the frick couldn't I use my body? I couldn't move or do anything. It pissed me the hell off. Then I heard the door open.

"Guys she spoke." Kyoya exclaimed and I wanted to roll my eyes unfortunately I couldn't.

"Really! What did she say?" Those were the twins.

"She told me to shut up." He replied and a collective laugh rose.

"That's Hikari for you." Sasuke chuckled. Sasuke! He was here.

"S…" Damn it not again.

"What did she say?" I heard shuffling as I assumed everyone moved closer. I struggled to work with my stupid unresponsive body. Grr stupid retarded body. Move.

"Sa…Sasuke." I finally managed. Jeez that took so much work. I was freaking exhausted. My body relaxed instantly. Hey! It works. Yes. Okay open my eyes. Damn I thought I could do that. Well so much for mind powers.

"I'm here Hikari. We never should have left you on your own at that stupid school. Uh no offence guys and Haruhi." Oops he knew. Tee hee. Haruhi's a girl. I never really thought about that before. Not really. After I'd been told that she was after asking I didn't think about it much. I never really…..

"None taken." Tamaki replied cutting off my long brain babble thought. Then they all started talking you know I just kind of spaced off not listening to them not saying anything or doing anything.

"I think she fell asleep." Mitsukuni said.

"Mmm." I told him, but I couldn't pronounce the words right. Stupid.

"What Kari-chan?" He asked I felt a weight change on the bed. I felt someone crawl closer towards me.

"Mm wake." I said man sheesh this was frustrating.

"Oh you're awake." At least he could understand me.

"Mhm." I said.

"That's good you really scared me and Takashi. You scared everyone." I felt someone snuggle up next to me and I let out a giggle.

"She laughed. Yay she's coming back." A little sigh went up and Mitsukuni snuggled closer.

"Night- night Kari-chan. Night-night Usa-chan."

I tried to move, but I still couldn't. Exhausted I just relaxed again seeing as it was the only thing I could do and before I knew it I had fallen asleep again.

"I'm so sorry Hikari it's all my fault." I woke up to a deep voice speaking to me.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I'm so, so sorry. I can't believe I let this happen to you. I'm never going to forgive myself." I worked to make myself more aware. The haze of disorientation slowly disappeared. A hand entwined with mine and I tried my hardest to squeeze it.

"Hikari please give me something a sign anything." I tried to speak, but it didn't work. I could do it. So I squeezed his hand as hard as possible. But it only came out as a slight movement.

"I love you so much." He said. My heart warmed and I tried to smile.

"Hikari did you hear me I love you." That voice that made me shiver. I loved that voice. But then that memory flashed through my mind. A scream built up in my throat. It just kept playing over and over again. Him kissing her. I thrashed and struggled trying to break free of the nightmare.

"Hikari. Hikari! HIKARI." He time he called my name his voice got louder. The door burst open.

"She's seizing." An unfamiliar voice shouted.

"Morinozuka-sama please step back." Another voice said. The hand released mine and I struggled even worse. The safety I felt disappeared. I felt like I was falling. Suddenly my arm stung and then I felt tired. The haze of exhaustion took over and I drifted back into unconsciousness.

The last time I awoke I was able to open my eyes. I found Haruhi staring at me. I groaned and her eyes widened. She gasped.

"Hikari! You finally opened your eyes." Tears formed in her eyes and she reached for my hand.

"H…Haru." I couldn't get anything else out.

"I'm here that's right I'm Haruhi. The doctors said you might have brain damage or amnesia." She said and then threw her arms around me. I winced and she pulled back immediately.

"Sorry, sorry. Oh! I better tell the others. We've been taking turns seeing you . I mean I've skipped club activities and I'm glad that Kyoya isn't adding to my debt, but you scared me. You scared us all really. Mori-sempai won't see any of his guests. He's still mad about what happened. Oh you scared us. I can't believe that's what happened. Stupid fan girls. He locks himself in the back room when we have guests." Haruhi told me. She pulled out her phone keeping one hand in mine and then flipped through the numbers.

"Mori-sempai. I thought you'd want to be the first to know. She's awake. She opened her eyes and she's fine." Haruhi said and I smiled. My throat burned. I squeezed her hand and she looked back at me.

"Did you want something Hikari-chan?" She asked. I pointed at my throat with my free hand then mimed drinking. She nodded.

"Sure I'll get you some water." She replied and I smiled again. My whole body still ached, but I was glad she could understand me. She handed me a plastic cup filled with water. I sipped it wincing slightly when it scorched through my throat, but it did feel better after I'd swallowed. After I'd set the cup down I turned my attention back to Haruhi who was having a conversation with I don't know whom. It could have been Takashi, but then it might not have been I hadn't been paying attention while she was talking. She shut the phone nodding.

"So they'll be here shortly. Do you need anything else?" I shook my head and then looked away thoughtfully. I couldn't speak so I mimed writing something and she got the picture. She rummaged through her bag, which I knew she would have with her. She was a scholar student and there for a person with great study skills and preparedness. She handed me a pen and a new blank notebook.

_Haruhi my body kills._ I wrote and she looked at it.

"I'm not sure if they can give you anything right now. I mean they had to dose you to stop you from seizing so…" I nodded at her answer and shrugged wincing again. Moving my body hurt. Man this was going to take a long, long time.

_How long have I been out? _

"A week or two." She shrugged and I sighed. Why couldn't I move my body with such ease and not hurt myself?

_Man this sucks. Haruhiiiiiii._

"Wow you're whining on paper that's new." She said eyes widening. I stuck my tongue out at her and we both giggled. That's when the boys chose to rush in. They all raced towards me and threw their arms around me. I winced and struggled to get out of their grip. It hurt. Only Haruhi and Takashi stayed remotely calm.

"Guys you're killing her. I think she's hurt enough." Haruhi said and I saw Takashi wince. For the first time I looked at him in the eyes and the memory flashed. I buried my face in the pillow and started bawling. How? How could he have done this to me? I turned back to face my friends tears in my eyes. Takashi had disappeared and so had Honey. I hoped it wasn't me who had made them leave.

"I'm not ever letting you out of my sight again." Sasuke informed me a slight glare settling on his face and I sighed. I picked up the notebook and pen again and wrote.

_I'm sorry Sasuke. _

"Well it just means that I'm going to the same snooty school as you." He laughed and then turned to the guys, "Again no offence I just never would have picked this school as my first choice, but if Hikari wants to switch out…"

I rolled my eyes at what he was implying.

_Sorry Sasu-kun, but I actually like it at Ouran. _I laughed, but started coughing and everyone stared at me worriedly. I shook my head at their worry.

_Don't worry I'm fine. But I need a favour. I need to talk to Takashi. _

They nodded and sent the twins off to find Takashi and Mitsukuni. I smiled at the faces of my friends, were racked with worry. I rolled my eyes again and started writing again.

_I'm fine jeez you don't have to worry. Seriously._

Takashi the twins and Honey came in and I gave Haruhi a look. She knew what to do she dragged all of them out, but Takashi. Tamaki was protesting, but Haruhi threw him a look and he followed silently out after that. I kept my eyes down not looking at him. I stared down at my hands as the door clicked shut. Neither of us did or said anything.

"Hikari." His deep voice made me shiver. Suddenly his hand was entwined with mine. I studied our hands together. They fit perfectly with each other. I felt my heart speed up when I realized this and the heat monitor beeped crazily. Oops that wasn't going to be good. I worked to calm my heartbeat and I heard his quiet chuckle.

"Hikari I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." His voice filled with agony I looked up to find him staring at our hands as well. He wouldn't look at me when I realized that I tried to pull his chin up. His head was bowed in shame and guilt. I withdrew my hands almost roughly and he looked up at me hurt. Served him right for not looking up when I told him too. I smirked then softened my expression still not looking at him in the eyes. I didn't want to have to handle it. I couldn't handle it. I patted his cheek softly. And then gestured to the notebook and pen that was too far for me to reach. He passed it over to me.

_Why did you leave when you first came?_

He looked down at the page and then looked up at me and for the first time our gazes locked. He stared at me longing in his eyes. The same memory of him kissing Ayama hurt. It was ingrained in my brain and I had to work hard to keep from turning away.

"You looked so frightened when you saw me. I…I didn't want to cause you more harm." He said gently and I sighed.

"T…." I tried to speak. He shook his head and tapped the paper.

_ It's not your fault. Don't be stupid. _

"It is my fault. And I can't stand it. I let you get hurt. I'm not going to let you get hurt again because of me. I'm so sorry." He apologized. I didn't know what else to do. I was angry for him saying that. My hand reacted before my brain could catch up. I slapped him hard across the face and shock and hurt crossing his expression. I mustered all my energy up and used it.

"You Baka. I hate you. You can't see it. Go away. I never want to see you again. Ever." I screamed at him my heart breaking and tears streaking down my face. I sobbed and sobbed burying my face in my hands.

"Hikari." He took one of my hands and I pulled away.

"NO! I get it. You don't love me. Well who needs you? Go away. You don't have to say anything else. Leave me ALONE!" I shrieked crying and then buried my face in my pillow. I couldn't believe after all that he was breaking up with me. I wasn't even sure that we had been going out in the first place. I sobbed. I heard him get up and felt his lips on the top of my head before he walked out. I turned to stare after him tears blurring him as he walked away from me. He disappeared and despite the what I'd said I knew I was lying.

I needed him. I loved him. I was just hurt. I couldn't stand it. I wanted to call out to him. But he didn't love me. And he must have hated me after what I'd done to him. As they all crowded around me again I turned my face into my pillow crying. I grew numb. I had just watched the boy I loved walk out of my life. And I was sure that I'd never get him back again. I was nothing. No longer anything else. I was nothing.


End file.
